


"Real" (El fic del espejo)

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: #irenevibes, M/M, Spoilers de Jaulas de seda!!, mi aportación al hornybilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Fausto se mira en el espejo con la ayuda de Logen.
Relationships: Fausto de Granth/Logen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	"Real" (El fic del espejo)

**Author's Note:**

> Seliria sigue sin darnos la escena del espejo así que yo he hecho mi versión. Con Fausto y Logen. Cómo no.

A veces, me quedo mirándome en el espejo de mis aposentos, preguntándome qué sería de mí si Fadir no me hubiese comprado; cuál tendría que ser el verdadero rostro que debería reflejarse en lugar del mío. Pensando si no seré más que la ilusión de un nasir destinada a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Sobre todo, en las noches anteriores a mi cumpleaños, ese pensamiento no deja de asaltarme, puesto que el día de mi nacimiento es un recordatorio constante de que no debería ser yo el que estuviera aquí. Que no soy más que un ladrón que le arrebató su lugar a otra persona.

Esta es una de esas noches. Mientras me observo, me asusto al ver una silueta apareciendo de repente detrás de mí. Sin embargo, no llego a gritar ni a pedir auxilio, porque reconozco sus facciones a medida que se acerca. Sin apartar la mirada del espejo, le sonrío. No sé cómo lo hace siempre para animarme con su simple presencia.

—Tienes que dejar de aparecer así en mi habitación. Algún día harás que dé la alarma porque creeré que alguien quiere matarme.

Logen suelta una risilla por lo bajo, y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Me devuelve la sonrisa a través del espejo.

—Descuida, no he venido a matarte —murmura, dejando un beso sobre mi hombro, y sólo con eso se me eriza la piel. Le odio.

Acaricia mi costado con suavidad sobre mi ropa, y yo cierro los ojos. Me obligo a mantener la calma, porque sé que usará cada suspiro que me arranque para reírse de mí.

—¿Y a qué has venido, entonces? —pregunto, procurando mantener una calma que no poseo, como si no supiera ya sus intenciones desde el momento en el que ha aparecido.

Me esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta indecorosa por parte de Logen, pero en su lugar, susurra:

—Estabas pensando muy alto. Me he preocupado.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, confuso. No debería haber podido escuchar mis pensamientos, y sin embargo… Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no he vuelto a ponerme mi pendiente desde que me lo he quitado para vestirme con mis ropas de dormir. Sigue a unos pocos pasos frente a mí, en el tocador, pero cuando intento alcanzarlo, Logen atrapa mi mano para impedírmelo. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me hace bajar el brazo poco a poco.

—No tienes que ocultar tus pensamientos de mí, Fausto —murmura—. No tienes que ocultarme lo que sientes. Tanto si es bueno como malo. Quiero saber lo que piensas sin tener que recurrir a la magia.

Hace tiempo que le di permiso a Logen para que leyera mi mente si detectaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo desprotegido, sin mi amuleto, por si hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Me da algo de miedo preguntar si ha prestado atención a todos mis pensamientos de antes. No quiero preocuparlo más.

Sus manos suben de mi cintura hasta mis hombros, recorriéndome con las puntas de los dedos, y las piernas me tiemblan ligeramente. 

—Eres real, Fausto —susurra prácticamente en mi oído. Me arrima más a él, y yo me deshago entre sus brazos tras esas palabras. Lo dice tan seguro que hasta llego a creérmelo—. Eres real —repite, aún más bajo, dejando un recorrido de besos por mi cuello.

—Pero…

Él no me deja protestar. Una de sus manos toma mi mentón y me hace mirarme al espejo.

—¿Te ves, Fausto? —pregunta, y a mí me gustaría responderle, pero creo que con este gesto me ha robado la voz con su magia, porque de mí sólo consigue salir un ruidito de afirmación—. Yo también te veo. Eso significa que estás aquí. —Sus dientes atrapan el lóbulo de mi oreja y se me escapa un leve quejido—. Para mí eres muy real, Fausto. Déjame demostrártelo.

Me arden las mejillas. A través del espejo, veo cómo la sonrisa de Logen se ensancha, orgulloso de todas las reacciones que consigue sacarme. Empieza a desabrochar mi camisa desde arriba, lentamente, y al mismo tiempo noto su respiración en su nuca, tan cerca, que no sé cómo consigo permanecer de pie. Cuando ha terminado con el último botón, me retira la prenda con cuidado, y yo se lo permito sin oponerme, porque los besos que va dejando sobre mis hombros y mi espalda, ahora al descubierto, hacen que me recorra un agradable cosquilleo de pies a cabeza.

Logen vuelve a rodearme con sus brazos y me acaricia entero. Sus dedos se pasean por mi pecho y mi abdomen, despacio, y él se regodea con cada una de mis exhalaciones y mis aceleradas pulsaciones sobre las cuales no tengo el más mínimo control. Su mano desciende y me toca por encima del pantalón, provocando que se me escape un débil gemido. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole hacer todo lo que quiera a su antojo. No me importa. Quiero dejar de pensar esta noche. O más bien, sólo quiero pensar en él, y en su roce y su cercanía y en nada más. Quiero que sólo él ocupe mi mente.

En ese instante, me sostiene firmemente con la izquierda, y su derecha se desliza hasta llegar al nudo de mi pantalón. Lo desata sin miramientos, y yo contengo una exclamación.

—Logen... La cama... —susurro, con un hilo de voz.

—Esta vez no —niega él, sus dientes dejando una marca en mi yugular. Vuelve a cogerme de la barbilla y me obliga a enderezar la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, enrojezco de inmediato cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan en el espejo—. Esta noche quiero que tengas las maravillosas vistas que yo tengo siempre. No te preocupes, te sujetaré.

Y sin decir nada más cuela su mano por debajo de mi pantalón. Si no fuera porque puedo apoyarme contra su cuerpo, mis rodillas hubieran cedido nada más sentir la primera caricia. Sus dedos se cierran sobre mi piel y con eso se lleva mi gruñido. Él me chista con suavidad contra mi oído.

—No querrás que crean que alguien está intentando matarte de verdad... Deberás esforzarte por no hacer mucho ruido.

Eso desde luego es fácil decirlo para él, porque cuando empieza a mover su mano de arriba abajo de forma rítmica, yo tengo que llevarme mi puño a los labios. Me muerdo un dedo con fuerza para que no escape de mi boca ningún sonido que pueda alertar a los guardias del pasillo.

Apoyo todo mi peso contra Logen, y él me incita una vez más a que me mire en el espejo, y acabo cediendo, aunque me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Mis cabellos se me pegan a la frente por el sudor y mis mejillas están completamente arreboladas. Antes de siquiera tener tiempo a sentirme avergonzado por el aspecto que debo tener, Logen muerde mi hombro, alejándome de mis pensamientos en el momento adecuado. Y entonces yo me rindo y ya no trato de contenerme; aparto la mano de mis labios y dejo que los jadeos que llevaba reprimiendo hasta ahora escapen. Su mano se mueve con más velocidad y me olvido de todo salvo de su tacto.

—Logen...

Él sonríe contra mi nuca. Ya he aprendido lo mucho que le divierte la idea de "tener al mismísimo príncipe de Granth a su merced" y lo mucho que le encanta verme tan perdido; por eso me tortura alargando el momento todo lo que puede. Yo pienso en lo asombroso que es todo lo que consigue hacerme sentir, porque realmente es como si hiciera magia conmigo.

Mis piernas casi no me sostienen ya. Cuando Logen considera que se ha entretenido lo suficiente oyendo mis súplicas, aumenta el ritmo una vez más, y de mi garganta sale un fuerte gemido en cuanto me hace llegar al límite. Me sujeta con fuerza tal y como me ha prometido, evitando que caiga, y yo enseguida giro el cuello en busca de su boca en un impulso urgente. Él acude enseguida y me besa con la misma fiereza que yo le reclamo. 

Dejo mi frente apoyada contra la suya mientras ambos recuperamos el aliento, y Logen permanece todo lo cerca que puede al susurrar:

—A partir de ahora, cuando te mires en un espejo, piensa en esto. —Comienza a dejar suaves besos por mi piel—. En nada más.

Miro de reojo la imagen reflejada en el espejo, y la escena es indecorosa cuanto menos, en especial para un heredero al trono. Pero no podría importarme menos. Él está aquí, conmigo, asegurándome que no voy a desvanecerme en el aire. Que soy real.

Me permito relajarme en su abrazo, porque la seguridad que él siempre me ofrece es suficiente para que consiga creer que todo está bien.

Entre resuellos, llego a comentar:

—Espero... que nadie nos haya oído...

A Logen se le escapa una risilla algo malévola.

—Oh, nadie ha podido _oírte_ , tranquilo —comenta, y se le ve de lo más satisfecho cuando añade un 'sólo yo he podido' en voz casi inaudible. Ata el cordón de mis pantalones, como si nada, y seguidamente, añade—: Antes he lanzado un hechizo de insonorización. Sólo quería ver cuánto aguantabas intentando no hacer ruido.

Si no estuviera tan traspuesto aún, se la devolvería. Logen vuelve a reírse y me besa de nuevo, sin intenciones de provocarme, sino con todo el cariño que es capaz de darme con sólo ese gesto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Fausto.

Dirijo la vista una vez más hacia el espejo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrío al ver mi reflejo.


End file.
